Too Shy: Zu schüchtern
by Iamwiththewolf
Summary: my first German fic! EdwardMike fluff, oneshot, SLASH! für Graf Zahl


**A/N** Mein erste deutsche fic! Hab meine eigene englische mal versucht zu übersetzen. Seid bitte ehrlich in euren Reviews! Das soll heißen bitte schreibt mir Reviews!!!

**Warnung**: Yay! Slash! Yay! ich glaub fast, dass hier ist die erste deutsche Twilight slash fic auf _dieser_ Seite! Oh, ja klar, es is AU! Bella is niemals nach Forks gekommen. EdwardMike fluff

_für Graf Zahl von Jonas ;)  
_

**zu schüchtern**

Und wieder kaute ich auf meinem Bleistift herum. Ich sollte echt mal damit aufhören. Ich weiß, es ist eine nervige Angewohnheit und irgendwie auch ganz schön eklig. Aber ich kann einfach nicht anders, als auf meinem Bleistift rumzukauen, wenn ich Mathe habe und mir langweilig ist und Edward Cullen direkt vor mir in der Reihe sitzt. Wenn ich sein perfekt unordentliches Haar sehe. Wenn ich weiß, dass eine Strähne, die sich nie zähmen lässt, über seinem linken Auge hängt. Wenn ich die weiße Haut in seinem Nacken sehe, dort direkt über dem Kragen seines schwarzen Hemdes. Wenn ich weiß, dass die Haut sich weich und eiskalt anfühlt. Wenn ich seinen schlaksigen Körper sehe. Wenn ich weiß, wie stark seine Arme sich wohl anfühlen müssen, wenn sie einen halten, ganz fest halten.

Es schellte zum Stundenende. Er hatte sich nicht einmal nach mir umgedreht, obwohl er es doch gefühlt haben musste, wie meine Augen die ganze Zeit auf seinen Hinterkopf gestarrt hatten. Als er aufstand, senkte ich schnell meinen Blick auf das Heft auf meinem Tisch. Als ich wieder aufschaute, hatte er den Raum schon verlassen. Ich seufzte leise und meine Augen waren zur Tür gerichtet, doch eigentlich sahen sie nichts, weil das, was sie sehen wollten, nicht da war.

Ich stand auf, setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf und machte mich auf, den Klassenraum zu verlassen, während ich scheinbar fröhlich mit meinen Freunden redete.

Ich sah ihn im Flur. Er stand an seinem Spind und redete mit seiner Schwester. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würden sich seine Augen zu mir bewegen, als ich lachend mit meinen Freunden an ihm vorbeiging. Ich schaute nur in ihre lächelnden Gesichter, weil ich keinesfalls auch nur einen Blick auf sein perfektes, engelsgleiches Gesicht riskieren wollte.

Englisch ist die einsamste Sprache der Welt, weil keines der Millionen von Wörtern auch nur annähernd ein Ersatz für ihn ist. Warum sollte ich mich an eine Stunde erinnern, in der er nicht in meiner Nähe war?

Ich wusste, dass er beim Mittagessen nicht an meinem Tisch sitzen würde. Meine Freunde hatten schon alle Sitze am Tisch belegt. Und ich quatschte mit ihnen, lachte mit ihnen und sah kein einziges Mal rüber zu dem Tisch, an dem er mit seiner Familie saß. Und ich dachte die ganze Zeit überhaupt nicht an ihn, dachte nicht an seine goldenen Augen, die einem direkt in die Seele blicken können, dachte nicht an seine bleichen und harten und kühlen Lippen, die so selten ein Lächeln zeigen, doch wenn sie es tun und wenn dieses Lächeln einem gilt, fühlt man sich wie der einzige Mensch der es je verdient hätte. Ich dachte nicht daran, wie leicht es doch möglich gewesen wäre, dass unsere Finger sich zufällige berührt hätten, wenn wir an der Essensausgabe, wo wir hintereinander standen, zufällig nach dem selben Teller gegriffen hätten. Ich dachte nicht daran, welch kühle Schauer diese flüchtige Berührung bei mir ausgelöst hätte. Ich dachte nicht daran, wie diese kühlen Schauer sich sofort in heiße Wogen verwandelt hätten, die meinen ganzen Körper durchdrungen hätten. Ich dachte überhaupt nicht an ihn.

Nach der Schule sah ich, wie er an seinem silbernen Volvo stand. Einen Augenblick lang glaubte ich, er würde zu mir schauen. Einen Augenblick lang glaubte ich, seine Lippen würden ein Wort formen. Einen Augenblick lang glaubte ich, dass das Wort mein Name war. Aber für den Rest der Zeit war ich nur froh, dass es nicht wahr war, dass er so etwas nie tun würde. Ich hatte Angst vor meiner eigenen Reaktion. Deshalb war ich erleichtert, dass er nicht zu mir rübersah, als ich in mein Auto stieg und davon fuhr.

Ich verbrachte den Nachmittag in unserem Laden, saß an der Theke und versuchte nebenbei meine Hausaufgaben zu machen. Aber irgendwie konnte ich mich nicht konzentrieren. Jedes Mal, wenn die Ladentür sich unter einem leichten Quietschen öffnete, hörte mein Herz einen Moment lang auf zu schlagen, bevor ich aufblickte, nur um einen alten bärtigen Naturfreund mit Wanderschuhen zu sehen, der nach Ausrüstung für einen Trip in die Berge suchte.

Während des Abendessens redete ich viel und aß brav mein Gemüse auf, nur um meiner Mom eine Freude zu machen und um Dads Blicken auszuweichen, der mich stirnrunzelnd musterte und abwertende Kommentare zu meinen Klamotten und meiner Frisur machte.

Ich sah etwas fern, wobei ich die meiste Zeit über gähnte, weswegen ich beschloss, früh schlafen zu gehen. Ich duschte mich. Das heiße Wasser fühlte sich einfach himmlisch an. Wenn es doch nur meine Gedanken und Gefühle so leicht abwaschen könnte, wie den Schmutz von meinem Körper.

Als ich aus dem angrenzenden Bad wieder in mein Zimmer kam, spürte ich plötzlich einen kalten Luftzug, der wie ein Schauer durch meinen Körper fuhr und eine Gänsehaut auf meinem nackten Oberkörper hinterließ. Meine Hand griff nach dem Handtuch, das ich um meine schmalen Hüften gewickelt hatte und hielt es fest. Ich fragte mich, wann ich eigentlich das Fenster geöffnet hatte, während ich hinging, um es zu schließen. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf ein wenig durchs offene Fenster, aber sah nichts weiter als Finsternis. Der kalte Abendwind wehte in mein Gesicht, spielte mit meinen nassen blonden Haaren. Ich schloss das Fenster und zuckte zusammen, als ich im Glas nicht nur mein eigenes Gesicht gespiegelt sah, sondern ein weiteres, sehr bleiches. Ich drehte mich um und schnappte nach Luft.

Er war es.

_Was-?_ Ich war nicht in der Lage auch nur eine einzige Silbe von mir zu geben. Ich starrte ihn nur mit offenem Mund an. Und er starrte zurück, mit diesen goldenen Augen.

Er kam einen Schritt näher, und ich wich zurück und spürte sogleich die kalte Glasscheibe an meinem Rücken.

Ich fühlte, wie mein Herz klopfte, wie es heftig in meiner Brust pochte, ich konnte fast das Blut hören, wie es durch meine Adern getrieben wurde. Ich sah wie meine Brust sich unter den angestrengten Atemzügen hob und senkte. Als ich meinen Kopf hob, traf mein Blick seine Augen. Er stand nur wenige Zentimeter von mir entfernt. Ich versuchte, mich zu sammeln, versuchte, meinen Puls zu verlangsamen, versuchte meine Atmung zu beruhigen, versuchte, wenigstens sein wunderschönes Gesicht nicht mit offenem Mund anzustarren.

Seine rechte Hand bewegte sich zu mir, näherte sich meinem Gesicht.

_Was machst du hier?_

Er hielt in der Bewegung inne, sah auf mich herab und genau in meine weit aufgerissenen blauen Augen.

Ich konnte nicht anders als daran zu denken, wie sehr ich mich nach seiner Berührung sehnte.

Für einen winzigkleinen Augenblick umspielte ein schiefes Lächeln seine vollkommenen Lippen. Dann fühlte ich sie auf meinen; kalt, hart, fordernd, machten sie mich atemlos.

Seine Hand hielt mein Gesicht, hielt es nah an seines, oder war ich es, der zu ihm drängte?

Seine andere Hand berührte nur ganz leicht meinen Oberkörper. Seine eisigen Finger zogen spielerisch neckend die Linien meiner Muskeln nach.

Mein Herz hörte wortwörtlich auf zu schlagen, als er seine kalte Hand genau darüber legte. Er musste das gespürt haben, denn er unterbrach den Kuss plötzlich. Mein Mund blieb allein offen zurück und schnappte nach Luft. Und die Luft die er einatmete war die süßeste, die je durch meine Lungen geströmt war. Sein kühler Atem war in meinem Gesicht. Meine Augen waren geschlossen. Instinktiv zog es mich zu seinen Lippen.

Die kalte Berührung überraschte mich erneut. Und obwohl sie hart wie Stein waren, bewegten sie sich so weich auf meinen. Seine Zunge berührte meine Lippen, glitt an ihnen entlang.

Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Meine eine Hand umklammerte immer noch den Handtuchstoff an meiner Hüfte. Die andere Hand wollte ihn berühren, wollte ihn fühlen, wollte spüren, dass er real war und nicht bloß ein Traum.

Seine Zunge teilte meine Lippen, nicht gewaltsam, sondern behutsam und zärtlich. Und mein Mund war mehr als willig sie willkommen zu heißen. Als seine Zungenspitze meine Zunge berührte, spürte ich diese unglaubliche Kälte, doch sie ließ mich nicht zurückschrecken. So süß war der Geschmack, den sie mit sich trug. Ich konnte nicht anders und stöhnte in diesem Augenblick, wobei sich mein Mund noch ein Stück weiter öffnete, um seiner kühlen feuchten Zunge zu erlauben weiter vorzudringen.

Sie bewegte sich in meinem Mund so zärtlich und doch so leidenschaftlich. Meine Lippen, meine Zunge, mein ganzer Körper reagierte auf diesen Kuss, der zugleich sättigend war aber mich auch auf eine mir bis dahin unbekannte Art und Weise hungrig nach mehr machte.

Langsam, ganz langsam bewegte sich seine Zunge aus meinem Mund heraus. Langsam, ganz langsam trennte er unsere Lippen voneinander. Langsam, ganz langsam öffnete ich meine Augen.

Ich spürte, dass seine eine Hand immer noch mein Gesicht berührte, die andere ruhte auf der nackten Haut an meiner Hüfte.

Einen weiteren unwirklichen Augenblick lang starrte ich ihn an. Langsam, nur ganz langsam normalisierte sich mein Herzschlag wieder.

Meine Lippen öffneten sich und ein einziges Wort entkam ihnen. „Warum?" Meine Stimme war schwach. „Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Warum hast du mich in der Schule immer ignoriert?"

„Ich dich ignoriert?" Er schloss seine Augen, öffnete sie dann wieder, sah direkt in meine. „Ich – ich war zu schüchtern, dich in der Schule anzusprechen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Du hast mich sprachlos gemacht und ich weiß nicht, warum. Es ist einfacher für mich, wenn ich einfach da sitze und dich heimlich beobachte, als etwas zu tun. Wenn ich in deine Augen sehe, die so blau wie das Meer und so rein wie der Himmel sind, fühle ich ein Stechen dort, wo mein Herz ist..."

**A/N Hoffe, das war nicht zu kitschig... Wer es gelesen hat, möge bitte eine Review hinterlassen... Bitte!**

**Ja, und Edwards letzte Sätze sind meine Übersetzung einiger Zeilen aus Snow Patrols wundervollem Song „Spitting Games".**


End file.
